BJ's Greatest Diorama Project (2000 SuperMalechi's Version)
BJ's Greatest Diorama Project is a custom Barney Home Video for Season 3 released in February 28, 1996. Plot BJ is working on his greatest diorama project with the art teacher, Mr. Arty and the art mascot, Red. Join Barney, Baby Bop, and the kids as they help BJ with the diorama project using pencils, crayons, markers, some paint, clay, string, glitter, stuff from the recycling bin, construction paper, and some art tools. BJ has his greatest diorama project collection. His diorama projects are the shape studio, the playground, tranportation, and dinosuars. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: David Joyner) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Jeff Ayers) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Mr. Arty (Tom Kenny) *Red (Carlos Alazraqui) *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) *Seth (Bug Hall) *Rupert (Jason Michas) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Mary (Heather Hogan) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Let's Play Together #I Just Can't Wait #Protect the Earth #What Shall We Make Today? #The Construction Song #Colors All Around #The Shape Song #Hug a Color #Painting the Shapes #The Rainbow Song #Simple and Beautiful a Rainbow #And the Green Grass Grows All Around #What Makes a Flower So Pretty? #Flowers #Mr. Sun #Riding in the Car #The Wheels on the Bus #Down by the Station #I've Been Working on the Railroad #Little Red Caboose #The Airplane Song #Baby Bop's Blankey #My Yellow Blankey #BJ's Song #It's Nice Just to Be Me #I Love You Notes *Barney has his Season 3 voice and 1995 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and 1996 costume. *The Barney costume used in this video is also used in "Camp WannaRunnaRound". *The musical arrangements used in "Barney in Outer Space" is also used in this video. *Barney in Outer Space's I Love You has a mix of vocals from Season 3's version, low-pitched and "Barney's Sleepytime Songs" album (low-pitched in the first verse and normal-pitched in the second verse). *When BJ arrives at the classroom and says "Hi, everybody! What's goin' on?!" to Barney and the kids, the sound clip of "Hi, everybody!" is taken from "An Adventure in Make Believe" and the sound clip of "What's goin' on?!" is taken from "Barney Safety", except they were mixed with BJ's 1996 voice. *When Baby Bop arrives at the classroom and says "Hi, everybody" to Barney, BJ, and the kids, the sound clip is taken from "Once Upon a Time", except it was pitched down to -1. Released Dates *February 28, 1996 *Janaury 10, 1998 *November 5, 2000 *October 15, 2003 *August 21, 2006 *April 19, 2010 "BJ's Greatest Diorama Project" Previews 1996 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning Screen *Dark Blue Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *BJ's Greatest Diorama Project Title Card Closing *End Credits *Kids for Character Preview *Barney's Talent Show Preview 1998 Opening *Lyrick Studios FBI Warning Screen *Lyrick Studios Interpol Warning Screen *Please Stay Following This Presentation For Preview of Other Barney Home Videos bumper (1995-1999) *Barney's Great Adventure Theatrical Trailer *Lyrick Studios logo (1997 Version) *Barney Home Video logo (1995-present) *Barney & Friends Intro (Season 3 Version) *BJ's Greatest Diorama Project Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Groundling Marsh Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count Preview *Barney's Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and More! Preview *Lyrick Studios logo (1997 Version)